The present invention generally relates to the field of communication systems and more specifically to systems and methods for machine-to-machine communication with dual cellular interfaces.
The use of machine-to-machine (M2M) systems has and will continue to increase. Machine-to-machine systems may also be referred to as the Internet of things. Communications between devices in a machine-to-machine system can use a gateway device. In addition to providing communications, the gateway device may provide additional service is such as running applications. Present gateway devices may have shortcomings; for example, in some circumstances their communications may not be sufficiently reliable.